remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki
Miyuki (美幸) is the main character from CLAMP's Miyuki-chan in Wonderland, also appearing in series such as Clamp School Detectives and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. She is likely based on Lewis Carrol most famous character, Alice. Appearance Miyuki is an attractive (mostly infatuing females) teenager girl, she has big blue eyes and long blonde hair without any ornament. Her usual outfit is a sailor fuku, white long-sleeved sailor shirt with a yellow ribbon at the top of the chest, and a cyan pleated skirt. She wears white panties underneath her skirt. She usually wears white socks and brown Mary Jane shoes. She's also very innocent, claiming to have never even had a boyfriend before. Personality She's decripted as an average yet pretty schoolgirl. She appears to be very bright, if a bit scatterbrained. She's also very innocent, claiming to have never even had a boyfriend before. So when she lands in several strange worlds filled with pretty women trying to "get to know her better", she becomes very panic & wishes for nothing more than to return home. History Wonderland Based on Lewis Carrol's Alice in Wonderland: One morning, Miyuki wakes up from a strange dream, but she notices it is late for school, she quickly leaves her house while still eating a piece of toast. Suddenly on her way, a slightly dressed bunny-girl riding a skateboard appears by her side claiming that she is also late. Then a big hole opens in the ground and Miyuki and the girl fall. She finds herself in Wonderland, and there she meets many characters, all of them are female, and all try to infatue her in some way. Finding a way home and after being abducted by the Cheshire Cat, Miyuki finds the Queen of Hearts, who tries to impart her sadistic manners with her, so she tries to escape, but when she was going to be whiped, she wakes up, noticing that she is late for school, so she leaves home only to find an odd-looking slightly dressed bunny-girl on a skateboard. TV Land Based on the 1968 theatrical movie, Barbarella, starring Jane Fonda: Miyuki is trapped in the world of TV, where she is wristed to a branch tree by the foul-mouthed yet cute Snow Twins, saved by a slightly dressesd angel, to fall into the claws of an evil Empress, who tries to capture Miyuki by sending her harem after her. Part-Job Land Based on the hentai series Variable Geo: Miyuki is set in a strip march with five waitresses, and she is forced to fight them using odd, food-related attacks. Mahjong Land After reading a Mahjong manga book she borrowed, she is dragged into the story where she must win a tournament of strip Mahjong, as the name implies, the loser must strip. As she defeated a Fight Assistant and a Nurse, she must defeat an undercovered Mahjong Girl. In the end Miyuki inerhits the title. Video Game Land X Land When watching X1999: The Movie, she hears Princess Hinoto's voice calling Kamui. She is transported to the Japanese Diet Building and the princess informed her that she is Kamui and must save the world and also tries to seduce her; in that moment Hinoto's sister Kanoe, appears and tries to convince Miyuki to destroy it instead, as she tries to feel her up. She tries to escape, but Satsuki using the Beast pursue her. She finds Karen, but she strips her to lingerie. She tries to sak Arashi for help, but she blasts her and what little clothes she had are shredded. Finally, Yuzuriha offers her a snack and she is left undressed. She wakes up, and before feeling relieved that it was just a dream, she looks at the screen to find that her image is crucified where Kotori must be. In Other Media Miyuki has also appeared in other CLAMP Works, being departed as a minor and background character. *In Clamp School Detectives (only in the anime) she is a student at CLAMP Campus. In episode 17 she is given a major role: her androphobic pet ferret Yoshie goes missing so Nokuru, Suoh and Akira must find it. She also appears two episodes earlier as a waitress in Akira's Chinise Restaurant, part of a school play. *In Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle she is always a background character, mostly always with bread or a bun in her mouth. But what is interesting of this character is that she appears in every single world Syaoran and the group visit, even in worlds that do not have people (In the Country with the Lake, she appears as a silhouette in the trees) or in which there has been a Time Alteration (Such as in Shara, Shura, Tokyo and Clow). Unlike the manga, in the anime she only appears once in Hanshin Republic. Category:CLAMP characters Category:Females